Abby's Favorites
by DebateShortie
Summary: Just a little Drabble on tabby fluff. Chapters now combined. Alternate from Abby to Tony POV. Possibly complete. Updated


**Abby POV**

I am very thrilled that the case is over. I hate cases like these. Female petty officers were being tortured and slowly painfully killed. This guy actually had a favorite torture method and weapon, he's sadistic and evil and I wish he'd just fry! At least I get to put him away.

Hmm... favorites...

I have my favorite everything. I'm Abby, of course I do. My favorites wrap around my very handsome best friend. Tony wasn't my favorite person originally, but he was about a half point away from Gibbs, becoming my favorite when Gibbs left NCIS. Even though he is back, Tony is still my favorite. Tony never left me; he never made me wonder if he was alive or dead. Tony was always there. Tony is mine...well not really...yet..hmm..

No! Abby. He's just a friend!

My favorite smell is the musky, woodsy scent that wraps around Tony wherever he goes. I could never pinpoint the cologne that he wears, and I never could ask him without it sounding awkward. It's almost like a fresh rain and eculaptus with a hint of burning firewood. The smell is instant comfort. I could bathe in Tony's scent. He still brings me CAFF Pows, even though Gibbs is back. So I get twice as many, and that pleases me greatly. And the ones Tony brings me have a hint of that cologne.

My favorite sight is, of course, Tony. Even more so after a dangerous case. Especially after he was accused of murder and nearly got blew up. He's quite handsome, what with the green eyes, boyish looks, and devilish grin. That smile always makes my day and makes my heart skip a beat. I often wish I would have the chance to see his bare chest and stomach.

ABBY! Less dangerous thoughts!

The CAFF pow that I always had-need to live-took the spot for favorite taste, its caffeine fueled berry delicousness. Although... ugh! Never mind what he tastes like!

Sound and touch... Hmm... This was a little embarrassing to admit. Favorite touch was easier, that was a hug from him or a kiss or... Get ahold of yourself Abby! Happy thoughts..well _different_ happy thoughts. I am such a touchy person, I'd die from lack of touch. Being hugged by anyone makes me feel better... oh here you go again, Abby! I wonder what he'd be like in... Get that image out of your head!

Really, Abby! Head. Out. Of. Gutter. NOW!

Now where was I? Oh yeah, sound. Tony's voice? No... His heartbeat. It's silly, I know, but it's always there, always thudding softly; somthing I wish I could hear more often. When it's not that means he's dead and THAT _can't_ happen. Thinking he was dead after the car bomb... Happy thoughts Abby! When he holds me, I can hear it. How many times has he tried to play tough guy and hold me while acting like he's not hurting too? Like when Franks died? The sound betrays him every time. But its soft beating and rhythm is so soothing. Oh Abby... you idiot: you fell for your best friend and seeing as you're once again talking out loud and he's standing right there... He knows.

**Tony POV**

_"Oh Abby... you idiot: you fell for your best friend and seeing as you're once again talking out loud and he's standing right there... He knows."_

When she finally notices me, I smile over at my Abby. She usually talks out loud, so I just walked into the lab anyway, discovering her not so little secret. So she's in love with me. I don't know quite what to think, so I don't. I walk over to her and, Abby being Abby, she runs and hides. Or tries to. But I know this lab like I know the beats of my own heart (which seems to be pounding unnaturally at the moment). I find her curled up under the firearms tester. She is holding that humorous stuffed animal and trying to stay hidden. I would laugh if it wasn't for the embarrassment in her eyes.

Suddenly, I feel my chest tighten and I can't breathe, like there's this intense pressure squeezing my heart. I sit down beside her and pull her into my arms. I feel the pressure around my heart lessen and I can breathe. Oh, I am going to die, the question is not if, but when and how. Boss is going to kill me, but I finally realize that I love her too. Am in love with her.

She stares up at me with those emerald eyes and uncurls a little. I sign against her cheek, 'I love you'. She gasps. And buries her head in her arms.

"You know ASL?" She looks up from her arms briefly. She relaxes a little in my arms. Ok, this is starting to go better.

"Yea Abbs. I've been watching you talk to boss. You admitted to him that you love me. Why not me?" I try to hold back the unintentional accusation in my voice, and fail. She looks at me and a tear falls from her beautiful eyes. Oh God. My heart drops and I can feel it picking up, pounding painfully against my ribs. I made her cry. Damn it! I sign an apology.

"I'm sorry Abby. I didn't mean to sound so...cruel." Cruel? That was plain heartless! She's in love with me and I go and say something like that!

She presses her face into my chest, listening to my heart beat. I hope that it helps her settle down. It always has. I can feel her relax in my arms again, finally. I think back to her earlier rambling. I remember that I'm her favorite, well, everything. Ever since Gibbs came back, I'd thought that things would go back to normal. Hell, _I_ thought she was in love with _him_ not me. I don't deserve to be her favorite, but we've always been there for each other. Oh but I could most definitely get used to feeling her body against mine...

Get it together, Tony!

"Tony...I...I love you." She looks into my eyes and I see a glimmer of hope. Oh well I might as well sign (get it? sign? ASL? Never mind) my death warrant. She gasps when I press my lips to hers. She tastes so sweet, almost like honey. I lean my head back and look at her again.

"I love you, too, Abigail Marie Sciutto. I have for a while." Just because I signed it, doesn't mean I shouldn't say it. Now for figuring out how to tell boss that I love his golden girl. I wonder what they will write on my tombstone?

"Really?" She looks up at me hopefully and her slight smile sends my heart racing again.

"Yeah. Now for what you said..." Her face turns red and she ducks her head back against my chest. I lift up her head and kiss her softly. She gasps when we both hear the gruff voice of our boss calling her. He steps into the room we are in and sees us.

"It's about damn time you tell her, DiNozzo." A ghost of a smile appears on his face and he walks away again. We look at each other.

"You two do have to work, you know!" I slowly detangle her from my arms and stand up, pulling her up with me.

"See you after work Abbs..."

**_After Work- Abby POV_**

YAY! Work is over. Tony comes down to pick me up. He promised me we would hang out after work. I can't believe that he loves me!

"Can we take the 'Stang? Ducky and Palmer said that they would take my hearse home."

"Sure Abbs." I jump up and down and throw my arms around him. He chuckles and opens the car door for me. I scoot over to the middle and snuggle against him.

"Abbs...I gotta drive.."

"So drive," I tell him as I curl against his side. I trace the faint veins in his arm and wrist as he pulls out of the parking lot. He sends me a look of warning. I figure I better behave. He does have a bit of a temper, especially with the cases we've been dealing with. Not that he'd ever hurt me!

He drives through town and we arrive at his place. I walk in and am kinda surprised at what I see. His living room doesn't look at all like what I thought it would. It's strange that I've never actually been to his apartment. He does have books and movies everywhere. I sit down on his leather sofa and wait for him. He has a grand piano in the corner and I wonder absently if he plays often.

He follows my gaze and nods. He sits down on the bench and raises the cover. His fingers glide across the keys and he plays me a beautiful melody. There's no music sheets and I wonder if it's an original piece. After a few minutes, the piece is over and he gets up, taking care to lower the cover gently.

He walks back over to the sofa and sits down by me and I curl up against him. After a few minutes, I look up at him and undo his shirt buttons. The curiosity got the best of me. He meets my eye and I duck away. I can feel his laughter vibrate in his chest as he finishes the job for me. I situate myself to look at him. And oh my God...he looks amazing. His chest and stomach are very firm and sculptured. He reminds me of that one sculpture in the art museums. I trail my fingers down his very beautiful body and rest my cheek against his bare chest.

"Like what you see?" Again his laughter vibrates through us both and he kisses the top of my head. I stretch across him to press my lips to his. He deepens the kiss and his hands slip under my shirt. Suddenly he stops and breaks away. I look at him confused and he smiles. He swings me up into his strong arms and carries me off to bed...

SEX SCENE HERE :) USE YOUR IMAGINATION :)

For all the harassment he gets and gives, the man is _good_. Very good. I lay against his bare body and listen to his pounding heart calm. I could stay like this forever. I look into those beautiful green eyes again and he smiles at me. He's such a handsome man. I hate that people think so poorly of him, but I can see why he hides behind his mask. I have my own. We both need them; we've been hurt too many times before.

I feel myself relax and snuggle closer, hugging him tightly. He makes a nice pillow and teddy bear. I love the feel of his skin against mine and the warmth of his embrace.

"Abs...I don't mind being close to you, but I need to breathe." Oops. I loosen my grip a little and he sighs, wrapping his arms around me again and holding me comfortably close. I lay there, wrapped in the safety of his arms with my head pillowed on his chest and slowly drift asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.


End file.
